You're MINE
by SmileHyuk
Summary: Re-pubblish! KyuHyuk! fail summary,langsung baca aja yaa     no flame!


Mine

Cast : Lee Hyukjae,Cho Kyuhyun and other super junior members

Genre : angst,hurt/comfort,romance

Warn : yaoi,little psycho,typos

Don't like? Don't read!

#Share

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya saat ia merasakan deru nafas halus di bagian lehernya. Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dan mendapati dirinya kini tengah dipeluk oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba kelopak matanya memanas saat ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa disini,didalam pelukan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

*Flashback

Terlihat sekelompok namja yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah ruang tamu di dorm mereka. Nampak ketegangan diantara mereka. Tepatnya,diantara dua namja tampan –Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae- dan seorang namja manis –Lee Hyukjae- yang hanya menundukkan wajahnya,tidak berani menatap kedua namja dihadapannya yang tengah bersitegang.

"Kyu.." nampak Leeteuk,selaku leader membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne,hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Donghae dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hyung tertuanya itu.

"Kau tau Kyu,apa maksud perbuatan mu tadi?" tanya Leeteuk berusaha menetralkan emosinya.

"Ne Hyung. Memangnya salah,kalau aku mencium Hyukkie hyung?" jawab Kyu santai sambil memandang Eunhyuk yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu! Eunhyuk itu milikku! Dan itu artinya,tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku!" teriak Donghae keras tepat di depan muka Kyuhyun.

"Cih,sombong sekali kau Lee Donghae-ssi! Memangnya kau siapanya Eunhyuk hah! Kau dengan seenaknya berkata bahwa ia hanya milikmu!" bentak Kyu tak kalah keras.

Donghae yang sudah berada di puncak emosinya,melayangkan pukulannya kearah Kyuhyun,namun-

PLAK!

Semua yang ada disitu terperangah melihat seorang Lee Hyukjae yang melindungi Kyuhyun dengan berdiri didepan Kyuhyun dan menggantikan posisi Kyu yaitu menerima pukulan keras dari Donghae. Belum selesai terkejut,mereka dikejutkan lagi (?) dengan terjatuhnya tubuh kurus Eunhyuk akibat pemukulan tersebut. Dengan sigap,Kyuhyun menahan Eunhyuk agar tubuhnya tidak membentur lantai.

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Jangan bersikap kasar!" ujar sungmin sambil menghampiri Eunhyuk untuk membantunya berdiri.

Semua member mengelilingi Eunhyuk dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja,hanya Donghae yang masih terpaku atas kejadian tadi.

"Hyung,gwaenchana?" tanya Kyu lembut.

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan meringis saat Kyuhyun memegang bekas pukulan Donghae di pipi Eunhyuk.

"Huh..ini yang namanya melindungi seperti yang sering kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis sambil melirik Donghae yang terpaku dan membantu Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Hyuk..aku.." Donghae seperti kehilangan kata-katanya saat melihat tubuh rapuh Eunhyuk berusaha bangkit.

"Hyung.. pipimu.." ujar Ryeowook pelan sambil menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk pelan,tak ingin menyakiti Hyung nya.

"Tak apa,wookie.." Eunhyuk bangkit dan tersenyum getir pada Donghae,membuat Donghae semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau memang benar-benar, hyung.." ujar Kyu lagi sambil bersiap membalas Donghae namun ditahan oleh sentuhan lembut seorang Eunhyuk.

"Hentikan Kyu,ini hanya salah paham kan? Saat aku terpeleset,Kyu mencoba menarik tubuhku tapi Kyu terpeleset sehingga kami jatuh dengan posisi aku menimpa badan Kyu dan saat itu hidung kami bersentuhan tapi percayalah Hae,kami tidak berciuman. Dan Kyu tidak menciumku,ini hanyalah kecelakaan.." ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile-nya –yang dipaksakan- dan menatap Donghae yang masih shock.

"Hae..gwaenchana?" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menepuk pipi donghae pelan,lalu ia merasa sepasang lengan kokoh yang menarik dirinya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Mianhae Hyuk..aku tidak mempercayaimu..jeongmal mianhae.." isak Donghae.

"Ne..gwaenchana..sekarang,minta maaf lah pada Kyu!" perintah Eunhyuk lembut sambil melepas pelukan donghae dan menatap donghae dgn tatapan penuh harap.

Donghae mengangguk dan beralih menatap Kyuhyun –yang sedari tadi- mematung melihat adegan itu.

"Kyu..aku-" "Mianhae hyung.." potong Kyuhyun yang mendahului donghae.

Donghae mengangguk dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Jauhi dia,Kyu.." Kyuhyun terpaku saat Donghae membisikkan kata-kata itu dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sambil menggandeng Eunhyuk.

"Hah.. kenapa tidak dari tadi saja diselesaikannya.." ucap Yesung malas sambil merangkul Wookie menujur kamar mereka.

"Hah..aku benar-benar bingung sikap kekanak-kanakan mereka" ujar Siwon sambil merangkul Kibum.

"Sudahlah,lebih baik kalian semua istirahat. Besok kalian ada jadwal,jadi beristirahatlah!" Perintah leeteuk selaku 'umma'.

Satu per satu member pun meninggalkan ruangan itu hingga tersisa seorang namja aegyo dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Kyu.. sudah,jangan dipikirkan lagi.. kalau kau mencintai Hyukkie,biarkan dia bersama dgn orang yg dia cintai.." ucap Sungmin lembut sambil menepuk kepala dongsaeng-nya itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Iya..kau benar Hyung..aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku.." ucap Kyu sambil menyeringai tipis.

~ChoLiiEun~

Setelah kejadian malam itu,Hyukkie nampak jarang bertemu dgn Kyuhyun. Entah karna Kyuhyun yang belakangan ini mengurung diri di kamar,atau donghae yang terlalu protective sehingga ia selalu menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari Kyuhyun? Entahlah.

_Hyukkie hyung~ aku,Bummie dan hyungdeul ada jadwal.. jadi, hyung jaga dorm ya~ jangan lupa bereskan dorm..kekeke~ oiya,makanan sudah kusiapkan di kulkas hyung tinggal memanaskannya saja kalau ingin makan ^^ -Wookie-_

Eunhyuk menghela napas setelah ia membaca memo yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Hari ini, hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeul-nya pergi karna ada jadwal masing-masing. Berarti,seharian ini ia menjaga dorm. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Donghae yang masih tertidur di kamarnya.

_'Oh iya..hari ini Donghae juga tidak ada jadwal..apa aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja ya?' _pikirnya senang dan berjalan menuju kamarnya –dan kamar Donghae juga- untuk membangunkan Donghae.

Tapi,langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan mencekal tangannya dan membalik badannya,belum sempat Eunhyuk berkata,ia sudah dikejutkan lagi dengan sepasang lengan kokoh yang memeluknya dengan erat.

"Saranghae hyung.." ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memberontak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun namun,tenaganya tak sebanding dengan tenaga Kyuhyun untuk sesaat ia terdiam merasakan bahunya yang basah karna Kyuhyun menangis.

"Hyukkie chagi~ dimana ka-" ucapan Donghae terhenti saat ia melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun.

"Brengsek kau,Kyu!" bentak Donghae murka sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam,dengan mempertahankan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk,ia menendang perut Donghae hingga membuat Donghae jatuh tersungkur.

"Hae!" pekik Eunhyuk sambil berusaha berontak melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun,namun Kyuhyun makin mempererat pelukannya.

"Diam Hyuk! Selama ini aku selalu mengalah pada Donghae! Aku selalu mengalah untuk tidak menyentuhmu,melindungimu..tapi..aku tidak akan pernah mengalah akan cintaku Hyuk..bagaimanapun caranya..aku akan membuat mu mencintaiku dan menjadikanku MILIKKU!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk terpaku.

"Hentikan..kumohon.." Eunhyuk mulai menangis.

Donghae yang menyaksikan itu semua mencoba berdiri dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di perutnya dan mencoba menyerang Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap,Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya pada Eunhyuk dan menangkis serangan donghae.

"Kau selalu saja mengklaim Eunhyuk sebagai milikmu! Padahal kalian bukanlah sepasang kekasih! Kau tidak berhak atas dirinya! Apa kau tahu itu!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membalas serangan Donghae.

"Apa kau tau..betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau menjauhkanku dari Eunhyuk hah?" lanjut kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk di ruang tunggu KBS sambil membawa 2 buah gelas cappuchino. _

_"Hyuk..ini.." ucap Kyu sambil menyodorkan segelas cappuchino kepada eunhyuk yang tengah asyik berkutat dengan handphone-nya. _

_Eunhyuk mendongak dan memamerkan gummy smile-nya yang sangat manis kepada Kyuhyun. _

_"Gumawo Kyu.." ujarnya sambil menerima gelas cappuchino itu dan meminumnya. _

_Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun dan menepuk sebelah tempat duduknya,menawarkan Kyuhyun duduk. _

_"Hyuk..aku.." ucap kyu sambil duduk di samping Eunhyuk. _

_"Eum?" gumam Eunhyuk. _

_"Hyuk..aku.." Kyu memulai pembicaraannya lagi sampai- _

_"Hyukkie~ ikut aku yukk..aku punya sesuatu untukmu..!" tiba-tiba muncul Donghae sambil menarik tangan Eunhyuk._

_"Eeh..tunggu..Kyu,aku duluan yaa." ucap eunhyuk sambil berjalan bersama Donghae meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku sesaat sebelumnya melihat donghae yang menggumamkan kata.._

_"Jauhi dia,kyu.."_

Kyuhyun menyerang Donghae dengan pukulannya dan Donghae yang berusaha menangkis dan membalas serangan Kyuhyun,ia menulikan telinganya mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk yang berusaha melerai mereka.

"Apa kau tau.. betapa sakitnya hatiku saat kau selalu mengambil Eunhyuk dariku!"

_Hari ini kyuhyun bertekad akan menyatakan perasaan-nya pada Eunhyuk. Ia telah melatih semuanya,kata-katanya,bagaimana ia menyatakannya dan gombalannya (?). kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang tengah membeli sebuah es krim bersama Ryeowook dan sungmin saat itu,super junior M sedang mengadakan tour guide di Taiwan. Saat kyuhyun ingin memanggil Eunhyuk- _

_"Hyukkie~! Wo Ai Nii~!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan dari seorang Lee Donghae yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian._

_Banyak yg berteriak : _

_"Kyaa! EunHae is real!". Eunhyuk pun hanya menunduk malu masih tak percaya dengan apa yg di dengarnya. _

_Eunhyuk pun mendongak dan mendapati donghae yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan. _

_"Hyuk.. do you wanna be my boyfriend?" ucap Donghae yang berlutut dihadapan Eunhyuk. _

_Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. Namun tak memberi jawaban. _

Walaupun Eunhyuk belum memberi jawaban,namun senyum yang ia berikan untuk Donghae cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa KALAH.

"Apa kau tau Hyung,Eunhyuk bahkan belum menjawab pernyataan cintamu waktu itu! Dan kau dengan seenaknya mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikmu!" dan dengan satu pukulan terakhir dari Kyuhyun,Donghae ambruk.

Pandangan nya kini beralih pada sesosok namja manis yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan melihat semua itu.

"Hyuk.." panggil kyu sambil berusaha merengkuh tubuh kurus itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" bentak Eunhyuk keras di depan muka Kyuhyun dan menepis tangan kyuhyun kasar.

"Jangan pernah menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku lagi! Kau sungguh keterlaluan kyu..kau.." Eunhyuk menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Perasaan nya campur aduk saat ini. Shock,takut,sedih,marah,kecewa menjadi satu.

"Tidak.." Eunhyuk mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menyerah akan dirimu.. bagaimana pun caranya..bahkan dengan mengancam pun akan aku lakukan agar kau menjadi milikku,Hyuk.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mencoba melarikan diri namun sayang,tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berontak sekuat tenaga dan tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di tengkuknya –yang ternyata dipukul oleh Kyuhyun- dan semua menjadi gelap. Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya,samar-samar Eunhyuk mendengar Kyuhyun bergumam :

"Apapun yg terjadi sekarang ataupun nanti..kau milikku hyung.."

~ChoLiiEun~

Kyuhyun menggendong Eunhyuk –yang ditutupi jaketnya- ala bridal style keluar dorm dan membaringkan Eunhyuk di jok depan mobilnya. Ia kembali ke dorm dan mengambil barangnya –dan barang Eunhyuk- yang sudah ia kemas dalam koper.

Sedikit melirik Donghae yang masih pingsan di lantai,ia menghampiri Donghae dan berkata.

"Mianhae hyung..aku hanya ingin mengambil apa yg seharusnya jadi milikku.." ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan dorm super junior.

*flashback off

Dan disinilah Eunhyuk sekarang,di sebuah kamar yang ia tak tahu dimana. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah terlelap sambil terus memeluk tubuhnya. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi,ia sudah lelah mengingat kejadian dimana dirinya diperebutkan oleh seorang Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Matanya memanas,ia pun menangis tanpa suara namun,sekeras apapun usahanya menahan isakannya tetap saja sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya dan membuat Kyuhyun terbangun. Kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya. Ia dapat melihat bahu namja manis itu bergetar. Ia tidak pernah menyesal dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Dan dengan perlahan,ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Eunhyuk tak akan pernah berani menatap Kyuhyun

"Kau milikku Lee Hyukjae..hanya milikku..you're MINE"

-FIN-

Huwaaa~~ ga nyangka akhirnya jadi juga ni ff *nengok keatas* sumpah,gaje bgt! Saya jadi ragu masukkin ini ke angst.. mian ya kalo mengecewakan,ini pengalaman pertama saya sih ^^ fic ini terinspirasi oleh fic 'a glass of water' by NakamaLuna ^^ mianhae ya eonni,ga blg2 dulu bikin fic yg terinspirasi dri fic eon ^^ aku suka bgt sama fic2nya NakamaLuna makasih jga buat Choi Cinatsu,Eunhyukkie's, Shi Siryo dan NakamaLuna pastinya krna fic klian,sya jd berani bikin fic ini. Ayo chingu! Kembangkan ff Eunhyuk yg hampir punah (eh?) kekeke~ gumawo buat yg udah mau baca *bow*

Mind to review?


End file.
